


Just my imagination

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You are trying to show M’Baku that you have feeling for him but he doesn’t seem to notice.





	Just my imagination

“Your Highness,” you say as you enter the throne room. M’Baku lifts his head slightly, eyeing you, the guards at his sides, quirking up their brows.

You planned your outfit for a meeting with King as quite revealing but not too provocative. Apparently, as one of the guards smirks as you near the throne, you are successful. However, you’ll be satisfied only if M’Baku says anything about your choice of clothes.

You have been testing and trying to get a reaction from him for quite a while now. Short skirts were left unnoticed, so for today, you decided to wear something to highlight your bosom – but still, not too provocative. After all, you are King’s advisor, you need to present yourself impeccably.

But it doesn’t mean you can’t accentuate your – in your humble opinion, rather feminine and nice – proportions. You have a goal to achieve, so to say.

A sympathy for M’Baku was fast to appear and, frankly, not uncommon. Although he needed to be seen an unbreakable and tough man, who would protect and fight for his people at all times, you got to know him as a warm, caring and funny man, who liked to joke around from time to time.

However, when you realized that a deeper feeling for him had developed, you were a little scared. How could you let yourself fall in love with your King? And when the hell did it happen?

With no answers to any of your internal questions, you had somehow waved it aside and lived on with the feeling buried deep within you. You didn’t want to say a thing and got laughed at.

Although, when time passed on your affection towards M’Baku started to irritate you and you decided to subtly let him know how you felt.

Gentle, lingering touches and long gazes didn’t do the trick. A change in your clothing was also unnoticed and you began to be frustrated at the lack of reaction from him. How could he be so oblivious while even his guards saw that something was happening? frankly, everyone had at least a suspicion that you might have felt something more for the King.

But those suspicions and, most likely, rumors meant nothing to you because all your focus was on showing M’Baku how you felt about him.

And it would be so much easier if any of your attempts got through to him.

“Y/N,” M’Baku says cheerfully, a small smirk appearing on his lips. “I need your advice.”

“That’s what I am here for, my King,” you reply smugly, striding to him, swaying your hips a bit more than usual. One of the guards snickers.

“Leave us, I need to speak with Y/N privately,” M’Baku orders and the guards obey, both of them throwing you a wink. You roll your eyes at them and sigh.

When the two of you are alone, M’Baku points you a chair on his right. You take a seat and wait for him to talk.

“To be honest, I don’t need any advice. There is, however, a matter that I want to talk to you about.”

“Yes?”

“It didn’t escape my notice that recently you act and dress somewhat… differently,” he draws the last word between his teeth and a slight blush tints his cheeks. He seems flustered, and it’s the very first time you see him like this.

You cock a brow, as for now remaining silent.

“I’ve noticed that also my guards pay you more attention than usual and it lead me to a conclusion. Although, I do not want to offend you with my assumptions,” he hurries to assure you, a troubled look on his face.

“Don’t worry, my King. I can guarantee I won’t be hurt. Just speak your mind.”

He clears his throat, becoming visibly embarrassed.

“I have a suspicion that you may be feeling something for one of the guards. I only can’t say for which one.”

Time stops. Of course, you heard what he’s said, you understood it, but you can’t quite fathom it. Good thing is – he noticed something after all. Which means he actually saw your efforts. But the obvious bad thing was that he thought you tried for his guards.

For a second you have an overwhelming urge to grab him by his shoulders and shake him but well, you can’t do it.

You feel his heavy, waiting gaze on you and you swallow hard before speaking.

“Your Highness, I must inform you that your suspicions are wrong. I am not romantically interested in any of your guards.”

“Oh,” he mutters, visibly ashamed. You feel a bit sorry for him – he must feel like a fool, but you do too. You want to say more, tell him that you’re interested in him, but fear of rejection stops you.

M’Baku clears his throat.

“Well, then… I guess that’s all,” he says awkwardly, trying to smile. It looks more like a grimace, but nonetheless you reply with a smile of your own.

“If that’s all, may I take my leave? I do have something to take care of.”

“Yes, of course. And don’t forget about tomorrow. I don’t have a strength to deal with the Elders without you.”

“I’ll be there,” you nod and stand up, bowing your head a little as you make your way towards the door. M’Baku says nothing when you exit, rubbing his beard as he watches you pass by the guards without even lifting your gaze. Can he be truly wrong? If so, why do you put an extra effort to look nice while coming to him?

Are you…?

He freezes with wide open eyes as realization dawns on him.

Only Hanuman knows how devastated you must be from his words.

_______

The next day you don’t look as thoughtfully lovely as you did the previous day. You didn’t think it would matter – M’Baku believed it wasn’t for him so you opted to come back to more traditional brown and white clothing.

Long brown leather skirt, white sweater you knitted yourself and a brown furry vest is what you are wearing, knowing that the Elders would not appreciate anything too revealing. Your choice of clothes was meant to show respect to traditions and to them.

The meeting, although boring and mostly meaningless, wasn’t very tiring and ended quite quickly. You offered your help to walk some of the members of the Elders to their homes but honor didn’t allow him to take help from a younger woman so you were done for the rest of the day rather fast.

As you are about to leave the room, M’Baku calls you to him. You are alone in the room as he delegated his guards to accompany the Elders to make sure they reached their homes safely.

“I want to apologize you for yesterday. I shouldn’t have brought that topic up.”

It surprises you. You’ve known M’Baku for a long time now, you’ve worked closed with him and the two of you formed a sort of relationship that old married couples had, expect the obvious thing – you weren’t married.

But still, you are sure that if a need came, M’Baku would do his best to help you.

Yet, you have rarely heard him apologize or admit to making a mistake.

Now, you witness two at once.

You open your mouth not really knowing what to say, as you freeze in place, half turned to him, half aiming for the door.

“Apology accepted, Your Highness. I don’t hold any grudges. You were merely worried.”

“More like nosy, to be honest,” he smirks, standing up from the throne and taking a few steps towards you. There is an expression on his face you can’t really name, a look of purpose as he stops a few feet in front of you.  

You knit your brows a little.

“I haven’t really thought about it up until recently when I realized that you changed the way you look on purpose. I’ve known you for so long yet I haven’t actually _seen_ you till couple of weeks ago.”

“C-couple of weeks?” you mumble, quite shocked. So he noticed after all?

M’Baku nods his head.

“It wasn’t hard to notice but to understand why were you doing it… it took me some time. And I am ashamed to admit that I’ve been terribly blind. Haven’t I?”

You gulp, trying to regain your ability to speak. Your heart is racing, your hands are clammy but you’re happy. Happy that he finally got the message you were sending. Even if you are to have a heart attack from too much joy.

“So, Y/N, I do believe I need your advice.”

“Y-yes, My King?” you stutter out quietly.

“I’m sure I got the privilege to be loved by a very special woman, whom I respect and admire very much. I am convinced that I am right about her feelings, although I have no idea how to let her know how I feel.”

“Well, uhm…” you swallow, your throat suddenly very dry. You close your eyes for a moment and when you open them there is a newly gained confidence in your sight. M’Baku’s smirk broadens.

“From what I know, women like simple and clear communiqués. I, myself, would rather have it as simple as it can be. Just a straight up confession, no need to complicate it.”

“Wise words,” he nods his head slowly, “as usually. I’ve chosen the best advisor I could ever have.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Now, Y/N, would you agree to become my… partner, so to say? I wouldn’t want you to be just my woman, it would be a downgrade for you… and you deserve the best. Y/N, I ask you as a man, not as a king. Will you give me the honor of trying for your hand?”

“You use such pompous words,” you laugh, all the nervousness disappearing in an instance. “And what have I told?”

“Simply and clear.”

“And?”

“Will you be mine?” he asks quietly, almost timidly, looking at you with hopefulness and adoration and you grin fondly at him.

“Yes, I will,” you reply, not even given a chance to speak something more as M’Baku lets out a bark of victory before grabbing you by your waist and pressing you against his chest.

You quirk up a brow as your palms land on his shoulders and he gently cups your face with one of his large hands before leaning in slowly until your lips met. The kiss in gentle yet passionate, full of emotions but still innocent.

Just as you imagined it would be.  


End file.
